Lakeside
by Captain Atticus
Summary: A confused and restless Max meets Fang by a nighttime lake. Fax oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Although I am wearing a different pair of socks than I was yesterday, I own these, too. I still don't own Maximum Ride.**

**A/N: I finally finished my entry for kiki1592's writing competition. (The prompt was "I walked to the edge of the water.") My first try ended up being rated T, but you can find it on my profile under "Why Couldn't I Save You?" This one's better, and actually fits the requirements, so this is the one that I'm entering.**

**Basically, it's a Fax oneshot written from Max's point of view. Enjoy.**

A twig snapped in the darkness. I scrambled to my feet instantly, clutching tightly to the trunk of the tree I'd been sleeping in. The sound did not repeat itself, nor did I see any lurking enemies, and I gradually released my combat-oriented position. It was nothing, and for the third time since I'd originally fallen asleep.

I started to lie back down on the tree limb, but thought better of it. There was no way I was getting to sleep anytime soon with the amount of adrenaline I had racing through my system. I'd go for a walk.

Noiselessly, I climbed out of my tree, avoiding stepping on any sleeping bird kids. I also had to avoid empty branches; there was no way of telling which one Fang was camouflaged against. After making it to the forest floor without incident, I shrugged on my windbreaker and started walking.

Even with my raptor vision the forest was dark. Jumpy, I whirled and stumbled at the slightest noise, usually managing to keep my balance. As for the other times... well, I only impaled myself on one thorn bush. Stupid wild roses; attacking innocent passerby.

After a while, I realized that I had no destination, and that I had no idea where I was. Finding out where I was wouldn't be much of a problem, considering that all I really had to do was fly over the trees until I got back to the Flock, but I wasn't ready to go back yet. Besides, it was freezing outside. Flying in winter had never been one of my favorite activities. It was one of those things that taught you what "wind chill" really meant.

Sighing, I trekked onward. Without warning, the trees began to thing, and I moved forward more cautiously, blinking in the sudden moonlight. Directly before me was a lake, with water as still and unreal as the stars it reflected. The moon's gentle beams caressed its placid surface, illuminating the lake and its shore. A wooden dock sat on the opposite edge, with a small boat bobbing beside it.

I walked to the edge of the water. A fierce longing welled up inside me: an aching desire to stay by this breathtaking shore forever, to never have to run again. Yet, I was acutely aware that such a thing could never be. The Flock needed me, and the world needed me. Leaving a piece of my soul behind, I walked back toward the trees.

It was too much. I turned to the lake and screamed at the night sky. I didn't say anything, just screamed, releasing my rage and my restlessness, and wishing I could do the same with my responsibility. My breath ran out, and I stood there on the lakeside trembling, my hands clenched into fists in my pockets.

Nothing about the lake had changed. The water was utterly unaffected; as smooth and cold as it had been before. I sank to my knees, exhausted both emotionally and from a lack of sleep. It struck me childishly that it wasn't fair. Would it be so hard for the world to let me disappear and live out the rest of my days in peace? Hadn't I done enough already? I choked back a sob and grabbed a fistful of dirt, the latter of which I flung into the lake. Each tiny piece of soil caused a small splash, some even caused little rings of ripples, but they each finally drifted calmly to the bottom.

Something draped over my shoulders. I looked up, too spent to jump, and saw Fang standing behind me.

"You were shivering," he explained quietly, sinking down to sit beside me.

I pulled his jacket tighter around me. "It wasn't just because of the cold."

He nodded, sweeping his own gaze over the lake. Guilt pushed at me when I realized that he now had only his t-shirt.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked in the same soft tone, resting his eyes on mine.

I looked away, searching for an answer he would understand. Fang took my silence patiently. He knew not to press me.

"Everything," I finally burst out. Confusion crossed his features, but he gestured for me to continue.

"It's just… I'm sick of all the fighting; all the running and hiding. Why do we have to do this?" I vented, feeling immensely immature but not really caring. "Why can't we be, I don't know, detached from the world? Why do we have to save it?"

Fang nodded thoughtfully, and I was relieved that he was taking me seriously.

"We don't," he said simply. "It's the choices we make that tell us who we are, and so far we've tried to choose the right things. We've done a pretty good job, but sometimes we need a break."

"Would it be so wrong to let the world fend for itself for awhile?" I whispered. "Haven't we done our share?"

He swept me into his warm, strong arms. "It's January first, Max: a new year, a new life."

I leaned against him, his jacket sliding off my shoulders. I didn't mind; I preferred the jacket's owner.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked, hoping he had an answer.

"Maximum," he murmured into my ear, "I will go wherever you want to go; be it on a mission to save the world or another night by this lake. I swear I'll never leave you again."

I nodded and relaxed into his arms, my eyes drifting shut. We stayed that way until sunrise, ready to greet the rest of our lives together.

**A/N: Meh. More romantic nonsense. I think I've lost my sense of humour. Oh, well. Review, please.**


End file.
